Just an Innocent Child
by Leela74
Summary: Final TWO chapters up! When one of Estel's friends is murdered; the boy's father in question blames the elves. But can Elladan and Elrohir find the identity of the murderer before Estel's innocence is taken from him?
1. Default Chapter

This story is focused upon Estel's relationship with the elves in Rivendell - focuses more on Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. This story is no way A SLASH. I do not like that stuff. 

  
  


This story is part of a series that I intend to write based on Estel's individual feelings to elves and men. And remember I accept positive and negative reviews. Enjoy this little story!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just An Innocent Child

  
  


Author: Heather (known as Strider's Girl here, but you may call me Heather if you wish)

  
  


Rating: PG-13 for violence and torture

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond etc but I do own the characters of Dilir and Deollyn.

  
  


Summary: When one of Estel's human friends is killed, the boy's father seeks revenge, wanting to know which elf is behind the murder of his son. But the elves do not know who is behind this deadly deed and in retaliation of the elves silence, the boy's father kidnaps little Estel in order to manipulate Elrond. Character angst and torture.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just an Innocent Child

  
  


Chapter 1: A New Friend

  
  


A loud scream echoed over the tree-tops near to the vale of Rivendell. Elladan looked up, startled at the sudden sound. "What was that?" 

  
  


"It sounded like a child." Estel, Elladan's adopted human brother murmured. "It cam from over there!" He pointed further into the forest in which they stood. "I'm going to find out who it is." With that the small human ran away from his protectors and into the forest. 

  
  


Elrohir clenched his twin's forearm. "Are you sure it's a good idea in letting Estel go alone?" 

  
  


Elladan nodded. "Yes. He needs to learn to protect himself without our help. But to lighten your heart we will follow him and if he is in need of help then we'll give it to him." 

  
  


"Good." 

  
  


*****

  
  


Estel emerged into a clearing that was surrounded by tall ferns. His grey eyes scanned the surrounding area, searching. They rested on a group of teenaged boys; one of them held a younger boy against a tree, with a knife pressed against his neck. Even from afar Estel could hear the taunts the boys were saying to the boy. 

  
  


"Just because your father's rich it doesn't mean that he cares for you! Just because he gives you everything you want, does it mean he loves you? Well if he loves you then where is your precious Father now?" 

  
  


Spurred on Estel walked forward and spoke in an angry voice. "His father may not be here, but I am and my brothers are not far off!" 

  
  


The teenagers turned and the leader let go of the boy he was holding and stepped forward, chuckling. "Brothers! Those elves are your brothers! Those elves do not care a whim for you! Just because you are the adopted child of Elrond of Rivendell does it mean that his sons actually love you?" 

  
  


"Then why do they take me out if they have not a care in the world about my welfare?" Estel questioned. 

  
  


The boy was thrown by this and he stammered uncertainly: "Because you're there! They have to!" 

  
  


Estel grinned. He'd heard this dozens of times. "You don't see it do you? They do care for me and though I am but a human they see in me the elfishness that they have. I may have been born a human but they see more to me then you realise!" 

  
  


The leader of the group - Asen - stepped closer, shoving Estel to the ground as his courage returned. It suddenly dawned on him that this child was all alone without his elven brothers! They were no where in sight. This was the perfect opportunity!

  
  


"Then if they love you, then why are they not here to protect you from me and my friends?" Asen taunted. 

  
  


As he advanced on Estel with the knife held clenched in his hand, he heard a rustle of leaves and he looked up and into the eyes of two angry elves. 

  
  
  
  


Elrohir stepped forward. "We are." 

  
  


Asen jumped back - his cocky face suddenly going pale. 

  
  


Elrohir stepped forward and said: "Whether you believe it or not, Estel is a brother to me as Elladan is my twin. If I catch you taunting my little brother just because he is human and we elves...." he drew a deep breath and continued. "I will not be held responsible for my actions."

  
  


This sentence had a profound effect on the teenagers and Asen backed down and then he ran from the clearing along with his friends. 

  
  


Estel got to his feet and looking around found the bullied boy still leaning against the tree. He tan over to him and held out his hand. The boy shrank back. 

  
  


"Don't harm me." the boy pleaded. 

  
  


Estel shook his head. "I'm not going to harm you. Come let me and my brothers help you." 

  
  


Elladan knelt down beside the frightened child and said: "You have no need to fear from us. Only people who dare hurt Estel will need to fear us. It is better to have our friendship." 

  
  


Gradually the boy held out his hand and Estel hauled him to his feet. Then the elves escorted the boys back to Rivendell.

  
  


*****

  
  


Deollyn hugged his son. He had been alerted by one of the sons of Elrond that his son had been bullied, but Estel had intervened, turning the attention to himself. In return for Estel in helping his son, Deollyn offered the boy anything he wanted. 

  
  


He had replied: "I only wish for the companionship of your son, Dilir."

  
  


The boy - Dilir - had agreed; for he enjoyed the company and naive essence of Estel. And so began the friendship of Estel and Dilir. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC....

  
  


Sorry its so short but it's needed to set up the scene.

  
  


Next chapter: A Little Lesson in Innocence.


	2. The Lesson of Innocence

A/N) This chapter deals with a bit of knowledge on Harad and since I do not know where I can find any suitable cultural references to Harad, I have created my own version of their culture. 

  
  


These signs // means something that person in reflecting on. This sign / indicates thoughts.

  
  


This chapter is a bit short but it's essential to the story later on. It needs to be here. 

  
  


And thank you for those who reviewed! You made my day! 

  
  
  
  


Just an Innocent Child

  
  


Chapter 2: The Lesson of Innocence

  
  


Months passed. 

  
  


Rivendell had never become so lively. The combined efforts of Estel, Dilir and the twins kept Glorfindel and Sîrfalas - Lord Elrond's two advisors - busy with their constant tricks and jokes. But every so often the two elves could be seen contemplating suicide as the constant bantering between the elves and two small humans kept them running around after them, making sure that none of them were hurt. 

  
  


Sitting on the fountain that resided in the courtyard outside the house, Estel easily leaned back, hanging on for grip. He was humming an elvish song he had heard earlier that day and was trying his hardest to remember it, however the constant words of Glorfindel's lesson earlier continued to shred itself into his brain.

  
  


//Flashback - Estel's POV//

  
  


"Today young Estel we will revise what we've learnt about the far countries of Harad and Khand. Two weeks ago we had a long talk about the doings of men in those parts and what they did in the Great War during the Second Age of this world. Now the country of Harad was on who's side?" Glorfindel asked.

  
  


"They were with Mordor. With the dark lord Sauron." I said proudly, surprised at myself that I had remembered it after all. 

  
  


"Well done little one." Glorfindel smiled. "Now tell me the culture of Harad in as much detail as possible."

  
  


I frowned thinking. Then I said: "Harad is a barren country where most of the population are controlled by the people who have power. Each piece of land that is owned has a number of slaves that live in mud-flaps all through the year. They help to farm the land and in return they are rewarded with one day a year freedom to do whatever they wish, however no one in the same tribe as the same freedom day. The people that control the slaves take pride that they are doing something remarkable for their country. If one person is in control of the land and their family is their slaves then the people who the slaves benefit and are not treated badly like the other slaves. Each person is given a specific expiry date. The average age is 45 as the slaves are becoming slow and old and will not last that long in the conditions that they live in. The weather in Harad is usually hot throughout the year and there is only one rainy season per year and that month varies according to the temperature. In this conditions the slaves have to work and they are punished if they fall down or do even a tiniest something wrong. The culture from Harad differs from ours in many ways because everyone here is treated equal while the people in Harad are not. They are treated lower and as animals that can be disposed when they are unworthy to be used any longer." I hesitated. "That is all I know." 

  
  


"Very good Estel. You seem to have taken in the values of how our life differs from theirs." Glorfindel said. 

  
  


"I am just wondering why people do that? Why do other humans treat their own kind differently and hurt then when they do something wrong?" I asked. I was confused by the behaviour of the Haradrim and I was hoping Glorfindel could help me.

  
  


Glorfindel sighed. "Estel I told you before you are too young to understand." 

  
  


"I am not. I wish to know and if I can recite an essay in front of you then I should be able to understand the answer to my question." 

  
  


"Fine then Estel. I will tell you." Glorfindel said. He sat down next to me and looked at me and said bluntly: "Innocence."

  
  


"Innocence?" I asked. "What do you mean?" 

  
  


"I mean that you have not seen it to understand. Estel you are young and still growing up. There are many evils that seek to destroy you and your kind. It is terrible thing to see death and destruction and I surely hope you do not see that yet. But people are guided by their feelings; some are told that they are not important, some are and people have high hopes for them. Men are weak and like to be in control, and if they cannot be in control of elves or the other races then they will find power in making other people's lives miserable and enjoying in their pain. Estel, you have yet to experience that type of feelings and I hope that no evil touches you while you are here. You are still innocent. You have not been hurt by other people and you have not seen the pain. Innocence is something that every person loses once they've entered the world and left their family. Let's hope it stays that way for you. I do not wish to hurt your innocence by answering your question. If it happens to you, you'll be able to answer the question yourself." 

  
  


I did not blink throughout this entire talk and I felt tears in my eyes when I did blink. I sat there thinking through what my teacher had told me. He was right; I had not seen the evil in the world like he had. And I hoped I never would. 

  
  


//End of Flashback//

  
  


Estel sat glaring into the water as the memory refused to sink down. /I do not know if I will ever be ready to face the dangers in the world. I do not wish to lose my childhood, but something is telling me otherwise./ he thought.

  
  


Estel sat there pondering these things over while staring into the shining water of the fountain.

  
  


TBC....

  
  


Next Chapter: The Hunting Trip - I hope to update in the next week - it depends on how long it will take me to write this.

  
  


Review? Please. 


	3. The Hunting Trip

PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!

  
  
  
  


Just An Innocent Child

Chapter 3

The Hunting Trip

  
  


The forest was brimming with all sorts of sounds and creatures. Everywhere they stepped the two elves and two boys could hear the nature that inhabited the forest. In the recent weeks the twins had been teaching Estel the skills in which to catch wild animals, and how to properly kill them. Today was when his skill was to be tested. 

Dilir had been invited along as the twins had promised him to teach him how to use a bow and arrow. Now he sat on the floor of a wide clearing listening intently to the three brother's arguments. His long black hair fell about his face and he pushed it out of the way, slipping it back behind his ears. He grinned when Estel forget a vital instruction and was scorned because of it. 

Minutes later there came a loud whelp and Dilir could see Elladan hopping up an down. It appeared that Estel had done something when he had been about to release the arrow. However Dilir hadn't been watching when this happened and had missed this. He would never find out why either. As he sat there laughing Elrohir joined him. 

"You know Estel can be really stupid at times. Elladan tells him to not do something, but he does it anyway." He turned towards Dilir and asked: "Are you sure you are not a bad influence?" 

Dilir suppressed a laugh. Do not worry master elf. I believe that you two are a bad influence on him." 

"Why do all humans think like that?" Elrohir asked, then he got to his feet and went back over to Estel and Elladan because Elladan was on the verge of ringing the boy's neck. 

Dilir watched delighted with all the things that the twins were doing to make Estel understand how to use a bow once more and aim again. This was what he enjoyed about being with Estel and elves - the elves could be like young children when they wanted and the next stern adults. 

Estel in the meantime was having trouble releasing the arrow into the forest. Because of his small size and his minimal strength Estel was constantly teased by the other elves telling him that he would never successfully be able to climb a tree, fire a bow and arrow or be able to use a sword effectively. However Estel so far had changed their opinion when he showed them that he was capable of firing a child's bow in Rivendell - now was the ultimate test. He had to fell a beast using a proper elvish bow, and Estel had voiced his concerns that he would not be able to, and though the elvish bow had been reduced for his size he found it immensely difficult to use. 

At last he managed to fix the arrow properly into the string and hold it upright as he walked through the clearing from one side to the other. Then Elladan and Estel walked away from the clearing and Elrohir came and sat with Dilir. 

"Where have the others gone?" Dilir asked.

"Elladan's gone with Estel further into the wood to help hunt deer." Elrohir explained. "I'd rather stay here with you." 

"Why?" 

"I do not want to witness the carnage that Estel may do to the wood. It's likely that he may end up at least hurting someone. In my opinion I do not think he is ready to use the bow yet." 

"Then why let him?" Dilir questioned. 

"Most elves learn how to use knives and bows in their first twenty years. Estel has to learn these things before he is twenty or he will not be able to survive by himself in the wild. So he has to learn very young. Father will not allow him to use knifes until he's seventeen though. The bow is just for him to hunt with us and help him to defend himself when its necessary." 

Dilir smiled. "I'd like to learn too, but father would not let me."

"And why would that be?"

"I think he fears that I may cause harm to others or it may be because he feels I may act the fool." Dilir answered. 

"Nonsense!" Elrohir said. "Any person can use a bow and arrow with the right tutor and instructions. I may be against young children learning but if they truly wish to then I have no quarrels with it." 

"Will you teach me then?" 

"Yes I will." Elrohir explained. "How about beginning now? Estel and my twin will not be back for a while yet so we have time on our hands."

Dilir jumped excitedly to his feet and following Elrohir's steady instructions with absolute cautiousness and the ten-year old boy was soon ready to fire the arrow. Carefully he sighted a tree and pulled back on the string, sighting along it until he felt sure that he was ready to release it. Then Elrohir gently loosened his fingers and Dilir released the arrow. It hit the middle of the tree square on. 

"I did it!" Dilir squealed. 

"That is quite good." Elrohir assessed. "Much better then Estel."

"Do you think it's because you are teaching me?"

Elrohir grinned. "Definitely. I think perhaps you and Estel should have a contest. And I'm sure you'd beat him." 

"Then that I will do when I've had enough practice." 

  
  


*****

  
  


It was nearly dusk when the other two returned and by that time Elrohir had taught Dilir various techniques and each time the boy had complied without question. 

Estel on the other hand had emerged victor less. He had been unable to fell any creature and though Elladan had been their he had felt uncomfortable without Elrohir's sure guidance. 

Neither Dilir or Elrohir told the two about what they had done and none were wise to it. 

Settling down to sleep all four of the companions fell asleep in their separate tents: Elladan and Estel in one, and Elrohir and Dilir in another. 

None of them were aware of glaring eyes watching them from under the trees.

  
  
  
  


TBC

  
  


Good news and some Bad news: The good news is that I finished this chapter quicker then I anticipated, (the bad news) but the next chapter may take a while for several reasons. The first is that I have got my exams starting next Monday and I will not be able to write much. For the rest of the week I will be revising for them, and doing course-work, so at the moment I'm a bit pressed for time to write. However I am going to try and write a little bit each night and I may be able to post on the 22nd or 23rd of November. I will try my best to get the next chapter done, just be patient as my exams are really important as the results I get will see what level I will go in for in the real exams in May/June next year. 

Thank you for the continued support on this story, and you never know there may be a chapter up very soon! 

If you would like to be notified when this story is to be updated then either tell me in a review or send me an e-mail at: Stridersgirl03@hotmail.com

I would prefer e-mail as that way I can just reply to your message instead of trying to find the e-mail on FF.NET. 

Anyway, see you all soon! 


	4. Death and Mystery

A/N) Well here is the next chapter. This is where all hell breaks loose and the angst comes in! I should warn you now that in a couple of chapters time there will be much, much pain for Estel and angst for the twins and Elrond. We also get introduced to the - eh what shall we say? - villain of this story. That coming in Chapter 6.

  
  
  
  


Also because I want to be evil I've put a nice little teaser at the bottom for this chapter for chapter five.

  
  


Enjoy!

  
  


Just an Innocent Child

  
  


Chapter 4: Death and Mystery

  
  


As the morning sun rose Dilir was the first to wake. Next to him lay Elrohir, eyes open, and asleep. It had taken him a long time to get used to the way the elves slept. When he had first seen Elrohir sleep with his eyes open he had felt horror building in his heart and thought him dead but later the twins had explained that they simply slept like that. 

"Are you awake?" Elrohir asked sitting up.

Dilir nodded. "Yes. The sun's just raising." 

"That's good. Estel is usually up by now. He's an early raiser and a late-to-bed child too. I do not know where he gets all the energy from."

Dilir giggled. "He must cause you loads of problems back at home." 

"He does." Elrohir grinned, suddenly remembering a *certain* time. 

Dilir noticed Elrohir's strange face and asked: "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of a time." Elrohir explained. "Something Estel did to Elladan when he was smaller. You don't want to know." 

"So what are we doing today?" 

"Trying to get Estel to fell something and to see which of you are better at archery." 

"I thought you said that it wouldn't be until I've had enough practice?" 

"True. But I feel that you could best him anyway." 

"Would your brother let me have a contest?" Dilir asked. "He seems to me too strict." 

"Elladan's fine. He may be strict but its because of Estel that he's like that. He cares for his welfare, but he's easy to get around especially if you know what he's like. Trust me, Elladan will want this challenge." 

"I hope you're right." Dilir said.

  
  


*****

  
  


The day wore on. 

It was near to mid-day when the elves and two boys trumped back to camp. The morning had passed quickly and the sun was shining high in the sky. Estel had been unable to fell a beast again and the twins had given up. Dilir had spent the majority of the morning watching them and smiling to himself. 

Elrohir came and sat next to him. "We're going to have one last try with Estel and then....we'll hand him over to Glorfindel to teach him."

Dilir once again sat and watched but this time he was accompanied by Elrohir who was refusing to go and help. At last Estel managed to - with Elladan's rough help - to hold the arrow straight in the bow. Then Elladan stepped back from Estel and carefully began instructing him in a calm - but not very controlled voice. 

"Try not to blink. Stay calm. Take in short, deep breaths. Narrow your eyes but so you can still see your target. That is good. Now pull back on the string. Make sure you are aiming and release the tension." 

Estel followed the instructions and then he let the tension go. The arrow shot passed the tree where he had targeted. It soared right through the bushes and a loud screech could be heard. 

Elrohir jumped to his feet. "By the Valar! I think he shot something!" 

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other. 

"You two wait here. We'll go and see what exactly Estel hit." Elladan ordered. They left the clearing.

Estel tromped over to Dilir and sat down. "I sure hope I hit something my brothers can be proud off." 

"I'm sure you have." Dilir said, slapping Estel on the back. "What did you think when you missed your intended target?" 

Estel stood up and paced back and forth, one hand rubbing his chin. "I don't know. I felt surprised at the sound. It was not until I heard Elrohir shouting that I realised I might've shot something. I suppose I was surprised. I'm unsure at the moment in case I've hurt someone." 

Dilir laughed. "I do not think that." 

"I believe someone has been watching us." Estel said, glancing warily around. "Someone who is good at hiding." 

Dilir looked around. Then suddenly his eyes caught a lone figure standing at the edge of the clearing, its face hidden with a green cloak that fell over its face. From afar Dilir could see that it was a male elf and it was neither Elladan or Elrohir. Then the figure slung an arrow into his bow and aimed. 

Just before the arrow was released Dilir realised who the target was. 

Estel did not see the danger. He was only aware of it when he heard the sound of an arrow being released. His head shot up, but even as he saw the arrow heading towards his heart he felt himself being pushed to the ground by Dilir. 

A loud scream echoed through the clearing and a body fell with a thud.

  
  


*****

  
  


The sound of an arrow being released brought the two twins back to the clearing. Elrohir was the first to see Estel leaning over a body. Horror ripped through the twin's heart. 

"Estel!" 

Reaching the boy, the sight they saw shocked them to the core of their very being. Dilir lay gasping for air, an arrow protruded from the middle of his chest. He breathed heavily and choked, coughing up blood. 

Elladan kneeled down beside him and pulled the arrow from Dilir knowing that it was the only way to relieve him of his pain quicker. Dilir's breathing came easier then it slowed. Elrohir closed his eyes. This child was about to die. 

Dilir made one last gasp for breath and he went limp, falling unconscious. 

"He will never wake." Elladan muttered. 

Estel held on to his friend's hand and cried, letting his tears flow. 

Elrohir put his arms round Estel and hugged him long and hard. He kissed the boy's forehead. 

A few minutes passed and Estel had made no move but to cry and stare at his friend's body. At last Elladan asked the question that Estel had been dreading to hear. 

"What happened?" 

Estel sobs subsided as he willed himself to speak. His words came in-between sobs. "An elf. He...........targeted.......me. Dilir........took the arrow..........to save........me. I........do not know..........who's done this." 

Elladan nodded and did not ask anymore questions. "I am truly sorry Estel. We should've been here."

Estel pulled from Elrohir's grasp and walked away, sitting down on the log, and sobbed long and hard as the twins carefully cleaned the arrow wound from Dilir, then they began the long walk back to Rivendell, all the while looking out for an elf.

  
  


TBC

  
  
  
  


Teaser for Chapter 5:

  
  
  
  


Deollyn stared at the dead body of his son and at the four elves in front of him. His gaze roamed over them and his eyes rested on the human boy sitting on the bench. He ran his fingers over his son's face.

"How did this happen?" Deollyn asked, hardly daring to breathe.

Elladan was the elf that spoke. "On the Hunting Trip. Estel felled a beast and we went to look. While we were investigating we heard a shout - a boy's shout. We found Dilir with Estel. An elf shot your son just below the heart. He would've not survived. I am sorry." They twin bowed his head. 

Deollyn stared at the elf for a long time and then his gaze turned to Este. Anger spurred through him and before the elves could stop him he reached out and grabbed Estel by the front of the shirt. 

"Who was it?" he demanded. "Who killed him? Tell me?" He shook the boy roughly. 

Estel cringed in his grip. "I......don't.......know." 

"Tell me! You do know! You were there!" 

Before he could do any harm to the boy he felt a strong pair of hands twirl him round. He came face to face with Sîrfalas - one of Elrond's many friends. 

"Do not harm that boy. Who are you to demand what this boy knows. Wait for the appropriate time." Even as Sîrfalas said that his eyes twinkled like fire.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay that is the teaser - that is if anyone decided to read this. 

I will get Chapter 5 up as soon as I can. I've got four more exams to sit through and then I am free! My exam's finish on Wednesday - thank god! - and then I will hopefully be able to upload the next chapter on Friday sometime. But that is only a possibility! 

  
  


Bye until next time! 


	5. Deollyn Wants Truth

A/N) Hello everyone! I would have got this chapter up on Tuesday/Wednesday morning, but unfortunately during the early hours of Tuesday morning (2AM) we had a massive power cut in the area where I live in the U.K (Sittingbourne). My house was unaffected but my school was, and the Internet was down as well. As school power was down we all got to go home at 9:30AM an hour after I arrived at school. However I would've written this chapter on Tuesday but I revised for my exams. I did not have the scheduled exams that were on Tuesday because we couldn't see anything in the hall we use, so the exams were put back till Thursday. I took that time to revise more. So my exams finished a day late and we're still having problems with the power at school - the lights are still flickering. But anyway I've got no more exams until MAY/JUNE/JULY next year! But I've still got course work still to do so that will affect when I have time to update. But I will try and update every week - if possible every three days. Enough of my babble: here is the next chapter in JAIC.

  
  
  
  


PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER! THANK YOU!

  
  


Just an Innocent Child

  
  


Chapter 5: Deollyn wants Truth

  
  


Throughout the walk to Rivendell the two elves kept a close eye on Estel who was walking a little way in front, looking very solemn. In his eight years in Rivendell the boy had never seen any evil before - least of all the death of another child. Yes, Estel may have seen other elves brought injured into Rivendell but Elrond had been always to heal them. With this he would not be able to. Dilir had been murdered in cold blood and no one knew why. 

Estel had been robbed of his best friend and he had seen the first evils of a world the twins hadn't wanted him to see - not until he was ready. And it was not yet his time to see evil. Elrohir carried the body of Dilir which had been carefully wrapped up - the arrow removed and his wounds bandaged. None of them wanted to know Deollyn's reaction to the death of his son. 

At last Rivendell came into view. The bridge leading to the Last Homely House stood glistening in the sun. Estel stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked down into the flowing water. 

Elladan laid a hand gently on the child's shoulder and led him away from the edge. Elrohir went on ahead leaving the two alone. 

"Why?" Estel murmured. "Why did this happen to Dilir?" 

Elladan took the boy's hand and was shocked to know that it was cold and felt lifeless. On a hot day like this - Estel was cold. "I do not know. Perhaps it was the will of the Valar. We cannot guess, but I promise you Estel we will discover who Dilir's killer is, and why he picked on you and him. I will not rest until that elf has shown himself."

Estel glanced up at his brother but then te tears began flowing and he buried himself in Elladan's arms as the elf knelt to embrace him. Carefully Elladan picked the boy up and carried him back home. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Elrond had sent out a messenger to bring Deollyn to him and explain the situation. The messenger had not been told the manner of the message but had to tell Deollyn that it was a matter of extreme importance. The messenger arrived back at Rivendell with Deollyn in the late morning of the following day. The rest of the day Elrond had heard the tale from Elladan and Estel, though Estel had hardly been able to form any words. The boy was still in shock and the elf mused that it would be a long while before Estel fully recovered. 

When Deollyn arrived he was met by Lord Elrond, the Lords Glorfindel and Sîrfalas. Elrond had calmly explained the situation and Deollyn's face had gone deathly pale. They did not tell him the details of his son's death but simply explained there had been an accident and Dilir had been killed. 

Deollyn was led by the three elven lords into the main hall where Dilir's body laid, his body covered by a white sheet but his still face uncovered. His gaze sought Estel who sat huddling by Elladan: Elrohir was no where to be seen. 

Deollyn stared at the dead body of his son and at the four elves in front of him. He ran his fingers over his son's face. 

"How did this happen?" Deollyn asked, hardly daring to breathe.

Elladan was the elf that spoke. "On the Hunting Trip. Estel felled a beast and we went to look. While we were investigating we heard a shout - a boy's shout. We found Dilir with Estel. An elf shot your son just below the heart. He would've not survived. I am sorry." They twin bowed his head. 

Deollyn stared at the elf for a long time and then his gaze turned to Este. Anger spurred through him and before the elves could stop him he reached out and grabbed Estel by the front of the shirt. 

"Who was it?" he demanded. "Who killed him? Tell me?" He shook the boy roughly. 

Estel cringed in his grip. "I......don't.......know." 

"Tell me! You do know! You were there!" 

Before he could do any harm to the boy he felt a strong pair of hands twirl him round. He came face to face with Sîrfalas - one of Elrond's many friends. 

"Do not harm that boy. Who are you to demand what this boy knows." He lowered his voice. "Wait for the appropriate time." Even as Sîrfalas said that his eyes twinkled like fire.

  
  


*****

  
  


It was almost a month later that Deollyn buried his son's body in the back of his garden where his wife laid. In the space of ten years he had lost two of the most precious possessions that he owned. 

He sat in a red chair that was bigger then he so that his head could not be seen. He was small for a man his age. He sat glaring into the fire thinking. His mind took him back to his son and he began remembering fond memories before his son had met that cursed elf human boy! He clenched his fingers. 

The maid came in escorting someone who was robed in black, the persons hood drawn up over their face. "Excuse me my lord? But you have a visitor." 

"Who is it?" Deollyn demanded not even looking up.

"An elf, my lord, from Rivendell." 

At this Deollyn perked up and looked at the stranger. "Leave us, Molu." She did.

The stranger walked round to stand in front of him and Deollyn asked: "What do you want?" 

The stranger's voice was not the soft, singing voice of an elf, but instead of a seasoned warrior that spoke of evils and darkness. "I know of something that you may find interesting. Desired you have to know who caused the death of your son?"

"Yes."

"Then I can tell you who does know and is the key to locking all this memory away." the elf continued.

"Who?"

"Estel."

"That human! He told me he does not know!"

"He was merely frightened and still shocked at the prospect of another human being killed in front of him. I tell you he does know. You just need to convince him otherwise. I can aid you there." the elf spoke.

"How?" Deollyn asked intrigued.

"Simple. You will not be able to make him talk when he is in Rivendell. He is protected by the elves, but outside Rivendell he is not protected especially if he is nowhere near the elves. If you wish to know the death of your son: take the boy and hurt him. Do whatever is in your means to hurt him - to break him - let him feel your wrath. Pain will make him tell all to you. It will only be a matter of time." the elf said.

"I do not know." 

"Do it! The boy will not talk willingly. You will have to force it from him!"

Deollyn thought, I don't dare hurt another human being. It's animal, but if it gets what I want then I suppose it's alright. The boy must know! Very well I will go through with this.

"I will do this, but you must tell me that I will not be caught." Deollyn said.

The elf smiled. "You won't be. Come let us make plans."

  
  


TBC

  
  


Hopefully this chapter was alright. I've decided not to post a teaser for the following chapter: but here is a synopsis of what is coming up in the following chapters of Just an Innocent Child - Estel torture (sorry have to - just part of the story. I suggest if you don't like the fact of a child being tortured you shouldn't read this story, but I don't delve to graphical into it - it'll be just whipping every so often and drugging him - so is that all right? - let me know!) There will be Elrond, twin angst coming up, and Deollyn and Dilir past memories will also feature. 

  
  


Review and tell me what you think! 


	6. In the Dead of the Night

Well, I've got the next chapter finished! I'd just like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. You have made writing this story so much better! I hope that you continue to encourage me. 

This chapter is longer then the others. Hopefully the chapters should get longer as the story progresses. That will possibly mean it will take longer for me to write the chapter, but I'll try and spend an hour each day typing. 

  
  


Well onto the chapter!

  
  


Just an Innocent Child

  
  


Chapter 6: In the Dead of the Night

  
  


A month passed. 

The twins kept a close watch on Estel but the boy was no longer cheerful; he spent his days sitting on the balcony outside his room watching the day go by. It seemed to them that he did not know that the days went by. Estel had not attended any of his lessons since Dilir's death and no one pressured him to do so. Elrond wanted his son to work this out on his own. He wished him to deal with his fear's on his own. 

Today the sun was shining high in the sky, the clouds were puffy and every now and again the sun disappeared beneath the clouds. But it came out again brighter then ever. 

Elladan slowly opened the door to Estel's room, peering cautiously inside. The boy's bed was empty and unkempt; clothes lay scattered over the floor. It was the twin's job to clear up his room, though Estel was capable of doing it himself, he did not actually care anymore. 

Estel sat cross-legged on the floor of his room, with his eyes closed and breathing slowly. It was a way to deal with the pain that he felt each morning - Elladan knew this as he was the one who had taught the child this a couple of weeks ago as usually in the morning they had found him sobbing each day. 

Elladan carefully picked up any discarded clothes and was about to leave the room when Estel spoke. He had not spoken in a long time to any members of his family. 

"Elladan?"

"Yes."

"Why do people kill each other?" 

Elladan smiled sadly. "I do not know. Maybe it's because of their feelings." he answered. He needed to make it simple for a ten-year old boy. Someone Estel's age would not understand things like this that well, and it was important that he did in the most simplest way possible. 

"Okay." Estel got to his feet and walked slowly onto the balcony and looked out. 

Elladan's shoulders fell. He had hoped that Estel would not do that. "I will help you Estel. I promise."

  
  


*****

  
  


Elrohir glanced around. His little brother was no where to be seen. He had come to Estel's room expecting to find him but to his horror his little brother was not there. No one in the House had seen the boy since the night before. 

Elrohir stood standing on the balcony, palms resting on the edge, staring out. As he peered around his eyes caught the movement of a small animal. His heart leapt - he thought it was Estel - but unfortunately it was only a small toad hopping from one stone to another. His shoulder's slumped. When Estel disappeared, he really did disappear!

Elrohir left the boys room and found Elladan down the hallway in another room. 

"Any sign?" the elder twin asked. 

Elrohir shook his head. "No. I hate it when he does this!" He cried in frustration. "You know, father's going to kill us if he finds that we've lost Estel again."

"Father does not know yet?" Elladan quizzed.

"No." Elrohir muttered. "I did not want to burden him with this."

"Isn't it a bit conspicuous that the entire household apart from father is searching in every nook and cranny?" Elladan asked, rising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Probably. But at the moment he has no idea, so please don't tell him." Elrohir begged.

"I won't. Anyway if he finds out then I'll blame it on you."

"What?"

"You were meant to watch him this morning and you've lost him." Elladan pointed out. 

"Fine! Put the blame on me!" Elrohir said, exasperated. 

Elladan could only suppress a smile. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Hours later the twins returned to Estel's room and found him sitting at his usual place at the balcony, leaning over. 

"Estel! Where have you been?" Elladan asked twisting his brother round. 

Estel tried to pull away but the elder twin's grip tightened. 

"We've been so worried about you. Where have you been?" he asked again.

This time the boy answered. "Wandering. Around Rivendell." 

"You could've been hurt!" Elladan exclaimed, having to wipe the tears from his face that threatened to overwhelm him now that he knew that Estel was safe. 

"How?" 

"Just a fear that I have." Elladan replied. He did not want to burden the boy that the person who had killed Dilir had meant to kill Estel instead. Since that incident there had been no tracks found of the mysterious murderer. It was all very puzzling. Elrond was worried that a murderer could be living among them. At the moment everyone was a suspect: Including the twins. None of them liked the prospect of this. 

"Can you let me go now?" Estel asked. 

Elladan released his hold on his brother and let the boy turn around. 

"Elladan? What's that?" Estel asked as he gazed into the distance.

Elladan peered out and saw three riders riding towards them, and then he disappeared into the forest that led into Rivendell. "I don't know. Shall we check it out?" 

"Yes." Estel replied. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Deollyn waited under the shadow of the trees for his mysterious visitor. Two other men stood with him. He had employed them to be his 'brothers': Mardil and Marihel. For a week now Deollyn had been in contact with this cloaked elf, who had been dubbed by Deollyn as the 'Shadow Elf'. The elf had told him to come to Rivendell and make peace with the elves and forget about the whole escapade, however that was not the whole plan. They were to kidnap the boy at night and escape into the mountains where they were to question him ruthlessly until he revealed to Deollyn who murdered his son.

There came the sounding of a horse galloping towards them and soon the rider entered the glade. It was his mysterious contact - the 'Shadow Elf'. 

The rider was robed in a green cloak and his face was hidden - Deollyn did not yet know the identity of the elf, but was content to listen to him.

"My Lord." Deollyn bowed before the elf. 

"You have come. Good. I am on business for the Lord of Rivendell. You may have trouble getting the boy. There are four lords in Rivendell at the moment. One is Lord Elrond. The only other lords you will have to contend with are the Lords Elladan and Elrohir and Sîrfalas. Stick to the plan and things may go well if you follow it through. Be as thorough as you may. Go. I will report back to you when I return." The elf turned swiftly and mounted his horse and left through the glade. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mardil asked. 

"I am only following orders." Deollyn said. "Come. We must go. We must succeed in our plan." 

Quickly they remounted and followed the path leading to Rivendell. As they reached the gates two elves and human boy met them. Deollyn recognised them as the Lords Elladan and Elrohir. The human he knew only too well. 

Elladan was the one to speak. "Deollyn? What are you coming here for?" 

"To make amends with the Lord of Rivendell, and to apologize for threatening his son." Deollyn said. 

"Then let us escort you to our father." Elladan replied. "And who are these people." He indicated the other riders. 

"They are my brothers: Mardil and Marihel. They are my adopted brothers as you might say. My father took them in when he found them out, starving on the fields near my childhood home. They've come to this part of the world after serving in the armies of Gondor; to visit me in my grief for my son. They knew Dilir when he was really small. It's tragic they never got to say goodbye to him." Deollyn said, trying to smile his nicest. 

"Then follow me." Elladan said, taking Estel by the shoulders and leading the group back to Rivendell. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Elrond had gratefully excepted Deollyn's apology and had asked him to stay for the night, so that he did not have to ride away home through the night. Deollyn accepted without question. Deollyn, Mardil and Marihel had retired early leaving Elrond and his elven sons to speak of important matters.

When he was pretty sure that the household was all asleep Deollyn and his 'brothers' slipped quietly from their room. The torches were barely burning and it was enough light to see where they were going. There rooms had been placed on the other side of the house, near to the Lord Elrond's room. 

They quickly made their way around until they came to Estel's room, who's door was slightly ajar. Deollyn slowly opened the door, a vicious gleam in his eyes. 

Estel lay sleeping peacefully on his bed. Deollyn crept round to one side; Mardil on the other and Marihel holding a cord of rope, ready to subdue the boy as soon as possible. 

Deollyn jumped forward, grabbing Estel's wrists, at the same time Mardil gripped his head and sliding his hand over the child's mouth preventing him from crying out. 

Estel woke instantly as soon as the hand's touched him. He squirmed trying to pull away - but he was too weak. 

The struggle was furious but short. 

Deollyn twisted the child's wrists hard, nearly breaking them, and in the moment Estel fell limp to the bed, Marihel tied the boy's wrists and ankles together. Then he slid a gag into Estel's mouth. 

Still awake and terrified Estel tried his hardest to escape but now that he was bound he found it impossible. Suddenly he felt sharp steal placed at his throat; Deollyn held a knife. In a hoarse whisper he said: "Stop struggling or I will kill you. And I don't want to do that - yet." 

Estel stopped struggling. He did not wish to die. 

Deollyn smirked. He nodded to Marihel who picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder. 

Silent as elves they crept from the house, taking Estel with them.

  
  


*****

  
  


"I don't trust Deollyn." Elladan remarked, as his father shut his study door. They were the last ones to go to bed. 

"I do not trust him either. I feel something bad is going to happen, but whatever it is, and whenever it is going to happen, I cannot venture to guess." Elrond said. "Come."

The three elves gently glided up the stairs, blowing out each light in the hall. At last they came to Estel's room and peered inside checking to see that he was alright. 

Elladan was the one who noticed something wrong. "Father?" 

"What is it my son?" Elrond had not looked in the room and did not know what Elladan had seen. 

"Estel's gone." Elladan replied. 

At this the elven lord opened the door. The room was a mess. The bed sheets were all crumpled. Laying on the floor was a piece of cord. Elrond picked it up. "Rope." he muttered. "Elrohir! Go and see if Deollyn is in his room!" 

Elrohir hurried to see but when he returned he said: "He is gone. Both of his brother's have gone to." 

Elrond sat down on the edge of Estel's bed, fear gripping his heart. "Deollyn has taken him." 

"Why?" Elladan asked. "What kind of man would take a child captive?" 

"An insane one." Elrohir said. 

"Where can they take him?" Elladan asked. 

"The mountains." Elrond replied. "Deollyn's house is too obvious. There are caves in the mountains that one could hide in. My guess is that is where they are going." 

"Then we have to follow them!" Elladan said.

"We cannot. We must wait the return of Glorfindel first. He will arrive tomorrow morning." Elrond said. "I promise you my sons, we will go after them at first light." 

  
  


TBC

  
  


Chapter 7 is in the works now! 

  
  



	7. I'm All Alone

Hi again! I've decided to respond to my reviewers as I feel that each and every one of you should be congratulated for your continued support. I hope I haven't missed anyone out.

  
  


Roccovende: Yes, it was inevitable that Estel was to be caught. I hope this next chapter will make your day. 

  
  


Elvingirl3737: I'm glad your captivated by this story. Thanks for the positive comments.

  
  


Ymmas Sirron: Evil child? You're an evil child because you like torture? Then that must mean I'm one too, since I love reading - and writing - Estel torture. I know - I'm sick and wrong, but that is unfortunately is the way I am.

  
  


Grumpy: Unfortunately Estel has a knack for attracting trouble. I can tell you that the elf that tried to kill Estel is in fact the same one helping Deollyn. However at the moment Deollyn has no idea of the elf's true identity or of his true motives. He is just assuming that this elf is an elf that knows that Estel knows who Dilir's killer is. It is all very complicated. Only myself and my friend (fellow author on this site - Annasun) knows what is going on as I've told her everything, but she's forgotten now anyway. 

  
  


Calisto: The elves have to wait because it is too dark for them to follow. Yes, I know that they have superior seeing abilities but they may miss the right trail and they do not want that. In the light they have a better chance of seeing tracks better. Hope this clears everything up!

Elizabeth Goode: I thought I'd tell you not to fall of your seat as you said that you were on the 'edge of my seat!' in your last review. 

  
  


Leggtlover03: Your in luck today! Estel pain and angst is coming this chapter. As well as twin angst and Elrond horror in the next few chapters. Enjoy!

  
  


Well now that I've got through all the reviews for Chapter 6: here is - at last - Chapter 7 of Just an Innocent Child.

  
  
  
  


Just an Innocent Child

Chapter 7

I'm All Alone

  
  


Day dawned bright in Rivendell. The sun glittered on the river as it rose sending out bright sparkling colours across the surface. However the calmness of outside was interrupted by the shouts of several elves - mainly Elladan and Elrohir. 

Both of them were frantic for their younger brother and for the rest of the night had spent time looking for any sign in the direction Deollyn may have taken Estel. So far they had found nothing. 

Sîrfalas had been risen from bed and Glorfindel had returned from his little trip in the early hours and hearing the circumstances of the dreadful situation, the two elves had left in the early hours with a torch and headed towards the nearest town where they would ask about any strange doings that Deollyn may have been involved in. They had yet to return.

Now that the sun was rising both twins had wasted no time in meeting their father at the gates of Rivendell with three white horses. They were to ride out and attempt to pick up the trail of Deollyn. 

It had not rained in the night so tracking would be harder. Deollyn would be careful not to leave any tracks that the elves could easily follow. But they hoped....hoped that he wasn't being aided.

At first tracks were to be seen but as they followed further into the wild the tracks came softer and light and harder to read. Up ahead the mountains drew closer. 

"I can hardly see anything." Elladan moaned as he peered down into the grass. "Where could they be going?"

Elrond closed his eyes. He feared where Deollyn was taken his foster son. He would need to tell them. "The direction they are going in tells me that they are heading towards the mountains above the vale of Rivendell. Just above the Bruinen. They must have planned this."

"You don't believe that Deollyn will take him any further then just above Rivendell?" Elrohir asked. 

"No. There are caves ahead where they can hide in. Besides Deollyn knows we will follow. He will want to know what Estel knows. Somehow he has come to the conclusion that Estel holds the knowledge of Dilir's murderer. I do not know what measures he will go to." Elrond said. 

"I can't bear that Deollyn may hurt him for information that he does not possess. It in inhuman!" Elrohir said, angrily. 

"We must stick to hope. If we are lucky then we may catch them before any harm befalls him." Elrond said. 

Then Elladan's voice broke between the conversation. "Father! Elrohir! I've found some tracks!" 

Elrohir urged his horse forward and jumped off as he neared his brother. Elladan was bending down looking at footprints embedded into the earth. 

"The footprints lead up into the mountains. They double-back. I can see it bending in the distance."

"Then they are heading to the caves above the Vale of Rivendell. We must follow the trail through in case you have read it wrong." Elrond explained. "I do not doubt your tracking skills."

"I know father. It's just to be cautious." Elladan said. "However if Deollyn harms any hair on Estel then I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Then let us hope that he does not." Elrohir commented, eyeing his brother's darkening look.

  
  


*****

  
  


The journey through the night had been uneventful. Deollyn, Marihel and Mardil ran through the lands twisting this way and that hoping that if the elves were following they would miss the direction that they were truly heading in. There destination was in the mountains that decorated the Vale of Rivendell. 

The sun was raising as they climbed the steep mountain path. Below them the Ford glittered in the morning sun, and just far off in the distance just visible to the human eye Deollyn could see Rivendell. That was one place he hoped not to visit again. 

He looked back over his shoulder and saw to his amusement Marihel struggling to climb up the mountain path. Over his shoulder hung Estel silent as the grave. Marihel had been forced all through the night to carry the boy in the same position and his back was aching as he found he had to bend forward to keep in balance. 

"Come on Marihel! We haven't got all day! Those elves will be onto us before we even get there at the slow pace you are making us travel at!" Deollyn demanded. 

"I'm sorry my lord!" Marihel said. "Perhaps the boy should walk himself." 

"That he should." Deollyn said. "Very well make him walk!" 

Marihel flung Estel onto the ground then quickly cut away the ropes binding his ankles together and forced him to stand. "Walk boy!" And he pushed him forward up the slope. 

Estel stumbled and nearly fell but he regained his balance. He was afraid - afraid of Deollyn - of what he would do with him. He was worried about his ada and his brothers and whether they would come for him. He had learnt a long time ago that elves cared deeply for members of their family, and though he knew that the twins cared deeply for him, it didn't mean that Elrond cared for him. In his heart he knew that the elven lord did care for him. It was just something that he was scared of knowing: that no one cared for him. 

At last Deollyn led him into a dark cave that fell back into darkness. Deollyn lit a piece of wood and led them through the cave to the very end. Here Deollyn roughly grabbed Estel and pushed him into the wall. 

Unprepared Estel let out a yell as he slumped to the ground. His hands were bound in front of him and he pushed himself so that he could roll onto his back. 

Deollyn thrust the torch into Marihel's hands and motioned to Mardil. Stepping forward Mardil listened to what Deollyn had to say and left; he came back moments later holding a whip and handed it to Deollyn. 

Deollyn's elven contact had made it clear that if pressured by the bite of a whip Estel would break easily. He had doubts of doing this. He didn't want to hurt a boy but if it meant finding out who killed his son - who cared? But the thing is if the elves caught him then they were bound to do things that could mean his death. Elves rarely let people get away with things that effected them. 

"My lord?" Mardil whispered. 

"What?" Deollyn snapped.

"Are you having....doubts?" 

"No! Of course I'm not!" Deollyn said and to prove that he wasn't he uncurled the whip and thrust out his arm and brought down the whip onto Estel's chest. 

The boy curled in letting out a pained gasp. 

Deollyn hit again and again then he paused and said: "Did you like that?" 

Estel did not answer.

"Answer me!" Deollyn whipped the boy again. 

"No." Estel replied.

Deollyn nodded. "Then if you don't want it to continue then answer this simple question: Who killed my son?" 

"I don't know." Estel murmured. 

Deollyn grew angry and lashed out again, wacking the boy again and again with the whip. 

The boy's chest became even more bloody and the welts grew but he did not fall unconscious, no matter how much he wished it to be. 

It carried on like this for several more rounds until Estel began panting harder and found it harder to breathe. 

Seeing the boys suffering Mardil stepped in the way of the whip, getting a scratch on his face. "Stop it! Deollyn! He's dying! He can't breathe! If you want him alive then stop! Come back later!" 

Deollyn paused and looked at the frightened child cowering behind Mardil, slowly wrapping himself into a ball. He could see tears strolling down the boy's cheeks. Indeed he had gone to far. Deollyn, son of Deoll, had broken a child's innocence. But then he thought of the killer - the person who had murdered his son - and this child knew who it was, and he'd go to lengths to get it. If the child died then it was his choice to not tell him the truth; he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. 

Wrapping his cloak round his shoulders, Deollyn turned and walked away. "Care for him then, but I will be back later to continue with our little session." 

Mardil watched as his master walked away. He kneeled down next to the boy and gently pulled him from his ball-like shape. From the boy's mouth he could hear the sounds of sobs and words being spoken.

"I want to die. I can't do that again. Please, please, Valar, let me die." Estel whispered in a broken voice.

Mardil glanced at Marihel; his heart ripping in two as he heard the boys pleas. "What has Deollyn done to this child to make him wish this?" 

"The beauty of a child is his innocence. That child has lost it. Deollyn has caused someone to lose the wonder of childhood." Marihel said. "Something so pure has lost their innocence. He shouldn't have done. I am sorry for helping Deollyn." 

"So am I." Mardil said, holding the boy close. 

"What can we do?" 

"Find the elves. Lead them here. Bring Deollyn to justice." 

"One of us has to stay here." Marihel said. 

"I will." Mardil replied. "I will stay and make sure that this boy does not die. If we do this you must leave now. This is our only chance." 

Marihel nodded and handed his brother the torch. "Good luck." Turning he fled up the path and out of the cave, leaving Mardil alone, holding the torch in one hand and Estel in the other. "Hurry up, brother." 

  
  


TBC

  
  


I hope no one is too confused with Mardil and Marihel's roles in this story. Unlike Deollyn they are not being commanded by the 'Shadow Elf' and are more in touch with their feelings then Deollyn is at the moment. 

Next chapter: Elrond and the twins meet up with Glorfindel and Sîrfalas. Marihel meets the elves. 

See you next chapter! 


	8. The Mountain

A/N) Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews and kind comments. I've had a few questions regarding whether Glorfindel is behind the attack on Estel and is planning it all, however I cannot say at the moment. It has to remain a mystery to everyone who is reading. It is essential to the story. I am terribly sorry that I cannot reveal whether Glorfindel is behind it all or not. And there is even worse news coming when this story is finished in about three chapters time. I am terribly sorry. However if you wish to know then email me at: Stridersgirl03@hotmail.com and I will email you back and tell you what you wish to know. I hope that clears everything up for now.

  
  


Just An Innocent Child

  
  


Chapter 8 - The Mountain

  
  


The elves had turned their course towards the mountains that bordered Rivendell. For more then two hours they had followed the trail towards the mountains making sure they did not miss read any signs. Elladan was riding ahead while Elrohir stayed by his father's side. In the years since Estel had been brought to Rivendell, the elf lord had become attached to the little boy that had filled his heart with joy. But now that Estel was missing and possibly in the hands of a mad-man, Elrond felt his heart breaking. He had vowed to Gandalf that nothing would ever happen to Estel when the wizard had assisted in bringing the boy to Rivendell when he was two following the death of his father.

"Father do not worry. We will find the ones responsible for this whole incident." Elrohir soothed seeing his father's troubled face.

"We won't find them Elrohir. Whoever killed Dilir will not show themselves until it profits them. And until they do we cannot do anything. Convincing Deollyn will be harder. If he's done anything to Estel then I will hand him over to the village people to be tried for his crimes." 

Elrohir fell silent. He did not want to think of what Estel may be going through. 

"Father!" Elladan called as he galloped over with two other elves at his side. "Glorfindel and Sîrfalas have returned from their trip. They've decided to accompany us in search of Estel."

As the three elves rode up Elrond asked: "What did you find?"

"Nothing that is much use." Glorfindel said. "We found that Deollyn has declined in having visitors until he started being visited by a cloaked elf. The elf has been coming and going during the night and then heading back to Rivendell. Whoever it is belongs to Rivendell." 

Elrohir frowned. "If this elf lives in Rivendell then why didn't he just try to kill him at night?"

Sîrfalas stepped forward. "Maybe its because he doesn't want to be caught. Maybe he knows that if he tries anything he will not be able to escape from Rivendell quickly before being caught." 

"A good assumption." Elrohir murmured.

"We are heading to the mountains. The trail we have been following leads there." Elrond said glancing upwards. Somewhere up there his son was being held prisoner. 

Quickly the five elves headed towards the mountain path that wound all the way up into the mountains. As they neared they could see a figure running across the plains hailing them. 

"It's Marihel!" Elladan identified. Quickly he pulled a knife that hung in his sheath and rode up to the panting human. 

Marihel stopped and looked up into Elladan's burning eyes. "Please do not harm me! I've come to bring word of Estel." 

Elladan's eyes slitted. "Tell me!" he said as the rest of the party drew up. "He knows something Father." 

Marihel looked at each elf in the eye before speaking. "Deollyn has hurt the boy badly. Beating him. My brother and I interfered for we felt that Deollyn is cruel to do that to a child. Neither of us knew why he wanted to take Estel. He had told us for ransom but it seems that he lied. He questioned him but he would not answer. My brother and I decided to help Estel. I've risked much in coming here to tell you this. If you want to see Estel again follow me. I will lead you to him." 

"How do we know this is not a plot to hold us hostage?" Elladan demanded. 

"Deollyn is afraid of you. He does not wish to tangle with you. If you come he will surrender to you." Marihel said.

"We will follow you." Elrond stated calmly. "How badly hurt is my son?"

"Badly." Marihel paused. "Estel said he wanted to die. I'm afraid his innocence is gone. Deollyn has destroyed his childhood."

Every elves face was burning anger and they all looked up at the caverns. Elladan whispered: "He will pay. Pay very dearly." 

  
  


*****

  
  


Mardil sat with Estel who was quivering. His voice was etched with pain and tears glistened down his cheeks. Mardil wiped them away. He could hardly believe what Deollyn had done. The man had returned earlier but when he had seen Marihel wasn't there he had gone into a rage. He had once again hit Estel hurting the child even more but Mardil had prevented him from doing any more damage. Deollyn had vented his anger on the child that Marihel had gone to tell the elves. Mardil had tried to tell Deollyn what he was doing was wrong but the mad-man wouldn't have anything to say about it. Now Deollyn had left the cave looking for Marihel hoping to find him before he stumbled on to the elves. 

Mardil could only hope that his brother reached the elves before Deollyn caught him. He didn't want his brother being hurt for what he had done. 

  
  


*****

  
  


The elves were steadily climbing the path on their horses that wound round the mountain. Below Rivendell could be seen. It was an impressive sight to behold. But none of the company cared. All they wanted was to find Deollyn and Estel before any other harm came to the boy. 

As they rounded a corner the elves caught sight of a disheveled man sitting on a rock with his back to them. Almost immediately the twins were upon him twisting the human around before he could even register their presence. 

It was Deollyn. 

"You!" Elladan said, gripping Deollyn's shirt. "Where is my little brother? What have you done to him?" 

Deollyn spat in the twin's face. "As if I would tell an elf what I've done. They are vile creatures, who have no idea of other life then there own immortal one! They have no care for others!" 

"Don't tell me what elves like and don't like!" Elladan bellowed. His hand grasped Deollyn's throat and the man gagged as the pressure increased. 

A sharp warning from Elrond stopped Elladan. "Stop it! This is getting us no where. Elladan control yourself." 

Elladan reluctantly let go of the human's throat. "You'll pay dearly. Dearly indeed." he whispered.

Elrond knelt down beside Deollyn and told him: "If you co-operate we will go easier on you. Tell us what have you done to my son."

"What have you done to my son?" the man replied. "Tell me what I want to know and then I'll free that pathetic little boy." 

"As I say neither of us know who has done this terrible deed." Elrond said. "We are trying to find who did this but you are making things difficult for us by doing what you did." 

Deollyn closed his eyes, but then he pulled away from the grip Elladan had on him and pushed himself to his feet. Quickly he lashed out at the elves and ran back up the path. 

"We have to get him!" Elrohir said. 

"I know what he will do." Marihel said and paled. "He will kill the boy and my brother." 

"How do you know this?" Sîrfalas questioned.

"Because that is what he said at the beginning when he employed us to act as his brothers. He said that if the elves didn't meet his demands that he would kill the boy and anyone who got in his way before he was caught or killed himself." Marihel whispered.

"Then we do not have much time." Elrond said. "We must hurry."

  
  
  
  


TBC

  
  
  
  


Well this is definitely not turning out the way I planned it in the beginning. First of all Marihel and Mardil never switched sides and the Shadow Elf attacks them while coming up to the hideaway hole, but now that has all changed. There is going to be - I think - at least two more chapters, possibly three. So this will soon be finished.

Hopefully by the end of next week, and the sequel will be worked on as well. Look out for the next chapter on either Monday or Tuesday! 


	9. The Price

A/N) I've decided to upload the final two chapters to JAIC. At the end of the next chapter is a short summary of the sequel that I'm hoping to start posting sometime next week.

  
  


So now onto the final two chapters of Just An Innocent Child.

  
  


Just an Innocent Child

Chapter 9: The Price 

  
  


A dark shadow fell on Mardil through the dimming torch light. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Deollyn staring angrily at him. His employer stepped forward his eyes burning in their sunken sockets. In that light he looked like a skeleton; so thin and fragile did Deollyn look, that Mardil felt instantly sorry for him. 

However these thoughts were dashed when Deollyn grabbed Estel from his arms and proceeded to pull him away. Without thinking Mardi leapt to his feet and ran in front of Deollyn, who was pulling the struggling boy towards the mouth of the cave. 

"Leave him be!" Mardil demanded, but Deollyn paid no heed, instead he roughly slashed at the man in front of him with a knife that had suddenly appeared in his hand which had been slung at his belt. 

Mardil felt pain lancing through his stomach as Deollyn pushed him out of his way. He fell against the side of the cavern and his hand strayed to his stomach. A large cut ran across and in that black moment Mardil knew that if he didn't get help soon he would lose his life. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Marihel led the party of elves higher up the slopes following Deollyn as he ascended. They had lost sight of the man but a new trust had been ignited in them with Marihel. The man stopped suddenly and Elrohir banged into him, nearly toppling the younger man over the cliff. 

"Something's wrong." Marihel said. "My brother!" 

Even as he said that a man appeared above them holding a struggling boy in his arms. 

Deollyn held a knife in hand and before the elves could advance he had pulled Estel closer to him, sliding the knife under the boy's chin. "Move any closer and I will kill him."

Elrond put out a hand to stop Elladan from moving forward. He could tell that his oldest son was itching to wrap his fingers round Deollyn's throat and throttle him to death. 

"Now I have my demands," Deollyn began. "All I want is the truth. Tell me who killed my son." 

"We don't know." Elrohir said. "We've tried to find him but he is untraceable. Believe me if we could find him then we would bring him to justice, however we cannot."

"Let the boy go." Elrond soothed. 

Deollyn did not. "I do not accept that answer. One of you here is guilty! Tell me!" the man moved the knife an inch making a tiny slit on Estel's throat. The boy gasped in pain and tears formed in his eyes. 

Elrohir grabbed his twin as he made a move to attack. "Don't!" 

"Tell me!"

In that instant something launched itself from behind Deollyn knocking the knife away from his hand. Estel landed hard on the ground and curled up; Deollyn landed merely meters away from him. Above him towered an elf - Sîrfalas. The elven lord had not joined the others instead he had climbed up the cliff a little way down and had decided to ambush Deollyn while he made his demands. 

Deollyn struggled to grab the knife but Sîrfalas was too quick. The elf grabbed Deollyn and peered into his eyes. Then the elf spoke so quietly to Deollyn that not even the other lords standing further away could hear what he said.

Then the man - using his right leg - kicked out at the elf holding him, knocking the elf's feet from under him. Sîrfalas toppled to the ground releasing his hold on the man. 

Deollyn tried to run past the elves but Elladan grabbed the fleeing man and held him dangling over the edge of the cliff. 

"Don't!" Elrond said. "Elladan, put him down!"

"No! Not after what he's done to Estel and to us! He deserves death! I for one will not let him get away with it!" 

"The townspeople will give him a trial. They will charge him. I do not want any part in this man's death. If you kill him we will be blamed the murderers of a man who simply wanted to know the truth. If you killed him, my son, you would be charged with the murder of Dilir. Do you really want that?" Elrond asked.

Elladan closed his eyes. He knew his father was right; he just wanted this man to pay for what he had done to Estel. No man deserved to live if they had taken a child's innocence from them. 

Reluctantly Elladan stepped back from the path way and threw Deollyn to the ground. The man sprawled on the floor and Elrohir was upon him with Sîrfalas. The two elves tied the man's hands behind his back and searched him over for any hidden weapons that he may have concealed in his inner clothing. 

Leaving Sîrfalas to guard him, the remaining elves - Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Elrond - went over to the trembling Estel, who lay curled up, crying into the ground. 

Elrond laid a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, but Estel jerked away. "He's afraid of being touched." Elrond commented. "Estel. You are no longer in peril. Let your heart rest, let the pain trouble you no more." 

Elrond now laid his hand on the boy's shoulder, Estel did not flinch, and drew him closer to him, so that he could comfort the boy. Then the elf-lord stood up careful not to jog Estel as he rose. 

"Sîrfalas, Glorfindel, I want you to escort this fine gentlemen to the town. First see to Marihel's brother. We will go back to Rivendell." 

The two elven-lords guided Deollyn up the path while Elrond and his sons followed the path downwards. 

Elrohir glanced at the now sleeping Estel in his father's arms. "I hope nothing bad has destroyed his care-free nature." 

"I hope not either. Only time will tell." Elrond said.

  
  


TBC

  
  


Just one more chapter to go!


	10. Only Time will Tell

Just An Innocent Child

Chapter 10

Only Time Will Tell

  
  


Deollyn was sentenced to a life-time in prison. Mardil had not been saved. By the time Marihel had reached his brother Mardil had been on his death-bed. He had bled to death. Marihel had not been charged with imprisonment but he had to give a service to Rivendell for a year. 

Sîrfalas and Glorfindel spent most of their time trying to question Deollyn about his elf-friend but he did not yield or tell them what they wanted. 

In the meantime Elrond had taken Estel back to Rivendell. Estel had fallen asleep, but was constantly shivering. Elrond pulled the boy closer throughout the journey hoping to warm him up and let him know that all was well. 

When they came to Rivendell Elrond took Estel to the healing wing and laid him gently in the bed with a hot water bottle to ease the suffering boy. 

Elladan looked at his brother. "What's wrong with him? He should be warm?"

"I do not think he knows what has happened, or that he's gone into shock. He's young; he will not fully understand. I do not think it will be a quick recovery. We will have to keep an eye on him." 

"Is there any hope?" Elrohir questioned.

"Only if he responds to our attempts to heal him. As I say only time will tell whether Estel will recover." 

The twins nodded their fear for their younger brother increasing by the minute. "Father, what will happen if we can't heal him?" Elladan asked.

"I do not want to think of it. He may hate his own kind. He is young for that hatred to grow in his heart." Elrond explained, fear filling his eyes. 

His sons noticed this. 

Elrohir asked: "We can't let that happen! If it does how can we make him understand how important he is to his own kind?"

"I do not know. I hope it does not come to that. If it does we must help him through it. Whatever happens we will endeavor him." Elrond said as he laid a palm on his human sons forehead, pushing back the stray dark brown hairs that fell into his eyes. 

Elladan elbowed his twin whispering: "Come let us leave." 

  
  


*****

  
  


It was some time till Estel woke from his sleep and when he did his eyes came to rest on his father who sat next to him gently caressing his brow. He blinked several times in succession, but his face did not break into a smile like it did when he saw his father. 

The elven lord felt concerned for this. Estel was normally a happy, carefree child who had no cares in the world. Here the boys shoulders seemed laden with it and Elrond knew he had been touched by the evil in the world and it tore at his now shredded innocence. 

Estel couldn't come to terms with this. 

Elrond bowed his head as he realised how hard it would be for Estel when he was told of his true name and ancestry. That would harm the boy even further, but only time would tell if Estel would truly feel anger towards his own kind. Elrond could not bear the thought of Estel hating his own kind for something one man did to him. But it was possible.

Estel glanced into Elrond's eyes and saw pity there. He did not move or speak instead he curled himself in the elf's arms and wept silent tears. 

Elrond pulled the boy closer and let him listen to the elf's steady heart beat. Estel's sobs subsided but he continued shivering. The elf pulled a blanket round both of them and sat there rocking the boy. He said: "Sleep Estel. Do not let your fears get the better of you. Let them go."

The boy's shivering stopped. 

Elrond placed a hand on the boy's head and gently stroked. "Oh Estel, why has this been done to you? You shouldn't have to face this. All I wanted was for you to grow up in a nice, loving environment and keep you away from the evils of this world, but it seems that even the Valar will not permit a small child to grow up peacefully." The elf said gazing out of the healing room's door. "Someone here in Rivendell knows what is going on, and I will find out. I promise you, Estel. I promise I'll do anything to keep you safe for as long as I am able." 

In response to his words Estel gently tugged at Elrond's robes. Estel's eyes were tear-stained, but the colour in them were turning to normal, but he had not spoken.

Hope bloom in Elrond's heart. Perhaps there was hope for Estel. Perhaps.

They would help him, aid him in his recovery. 

Perhaps the boy would hate his own kind, but understand why some men are evil and only keep his anger towards people that hurt him. 

Perhaps knowing who he is would aid him in his recovery. 

Perhaps......

Only time would tell.......

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End - actually it isn't.

  
  


Below is a preview of 'Recovery' which is the sequel to Just An Innocent Child:

  
  
  
  


Summary: After Estel's ordeal at the hand's of Deollyn, the elves are attempting to find the elf responsible for this whole escapade, but when there is no tracks to follow how will they find the one responsible? And what of Estel? Neglecting his family; he finds no solitude in Rivendell, except memories of bad times. Even in these turbulent times - with dark tidings from Mirkwood and the situation with the dragon - can Estel find the peace and quiet he needs to save his spirit from falling into darkness and misery for the rest of his life?

  
  
  
  


This will be about three chapters long.

I'm hoping to start posting this sometime next week. Look out for it! If you have an e-mail address on your bio I may e-mail you and alert you to when I put up 'Recovery'. I hope you don't mind. 

I want to thank you all who have reviewed this story and thank you for all the kind remarks. THANK YOU! 

I hope you join me for the sequel!


End file.
